Starkit's Prophecy: Brightheart Speaks
by BrightheartXCloudtail
Summary: I decided to hop on the ever-growing bandwagon and review Starkit's Prophecy! *cue screams of terror* Ok, maybe that was a little harsh. I'm planning a couple more reviews because this has turned out to be really fun! I'll try to publish as often as possible. If you want me to review a certain story, just leave a review! Well, have fun because this is going to be a train wreck...
1. No Consistency

**Note: my comments are bolded. The Erins own Warriors, and xdarkrosesx can have all the credit for Starkit's Prophecy.**

ALLIANCES **I believe these are allegiances, not alliances, but I'll let it slide**

ok so like i said this iks my first story be nice plz **I read this story before I read any commentary or warnings, so I was practically scarred for life**

btw its set afte rsunset so **I never heard of Rsunset, is that a new book?**

ThunderClan

Leader: Firestar - ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

Deputy: Brambleclaw - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: JayFeather-gray tom **My biggest pet peeve is capitalizing letters in the middle of a warrior's name; also, this must be set after Sunrise if Jay is the medicine cat**

Warriors:

Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Foxpaw

Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm - pale ginger she-ca **What's a she-ca? Is that a bird or something?**

Cloudtail - long-haired white tom

Apprentice DaisyPaw - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace **Why would Daisy be an apprentice? And of course she has to be Cloudtail's apprentice *groans***

Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches

Spiderleg - long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Icepaw

Birchfall - light brown tabby tom

Graystripe - long-haired gray tom

Berrynose - cream-colored tom

Hazeltail - small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker - gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart - gray tabby she-cat

Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat

Honeyfern- light brown tabby she-cat

Lionblaze - golden tabby tom

Hollyleaf - black she-cat

FoxHeart-reddish tabby tom **Ok, weren't Foxpaw and Icepaw literally just apprentices up at the top? And also, Foxheart? Seriously, this name needs to stop being used**

IceFire-white she cat **Oxymoron central, here we come**

ToadRibbit-black—and-white tom **I can't anymore**

RoseFlame-dark cream she cat **This is actually a cool name, but try to keep it canon**

BriarStorm-dark brown she cat **with paralyzed back legs**

BumbleFlower-very pale gray tom with black stipes **This name really makes no sense at all**

BlossomWind-pale brown she cat iwth a dark stripe along her spine **Why this description? BlossomFALL is a tortoiseshell**

Apprentices:

Fox DaisyPaw - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace **This is definitely my favorite character...FOXDAISYPAW, ATTACK**

FlamePaw-firecolored she cat with one grnee eye one blue eye **I want grnee eyes too. And this is called heterochromia (fun fact of the day)**

LakePaw-bright blue gray she cat with blue eyes

The last 2 r starKits siters **So they're her baby-sitters?**

JazzPaw-red she cat with blue eyes and a black tail **This name kills me**

Queens:

Ferncloud - pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes mother of Dustpelts kits **which remain unnamed and unimportant**

Dawnsparkle-bright tortishell she cat with garguntan blue eye's mother of Jayfeathers' ktis, formaly of Shadowclan **Ok there are so many things wrong with this cat. 1) gargantuan blue eyes belong in an anime, not on Mary-Sue's mother 2) JAYFEATHER HAS KITS?! He's a medicine cat...basic rules apply 3) She's from ShadowClan? Of course, it's also a forbidden love *rings cliche bell* 4) DawnSPARKLE is not a warrior name in any scenario**

Kits:

StarKit-graysh-blue-and purple she cat with molting orange eyes and a white star on her forhaed **Why does every Mary-Sue have some shape on their forehead?! And also, are her eyes dropping feathers or something because they're molting?**

Elders:

Longtail - pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur - small dusky brown she-cat

Weaslepelt-big red tabby he cat with bight yellow eyes (hes Rowanclaw's dad, he came to Thunderclan when Dawn- did0 **I'm going to start using he-cat instead of tom from now on. Also, this character actually seemed cool: SPOILER ALERT: he never is mentioned, ever**

LeafPool-brown tabby she cat **Why is Leafpool an elder? Are they punishing her for having SPOILER ALERTS kits? If so, why isn't Jay an elder, too?**

ShadowClan

Leader: Blackstar - large white tom with huge jet-black paws

Deputy: Russetfur - dark ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud - very small tabby tom

Apprentice, Flamepaw (ginger tom)

Warriors:

Oakfur - small brown tom

Apprentice, Tigerpaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Rowanclaw - ginger tom

Smokefoot - black tom

Apprentice, Owlpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Ivytail - black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice, Dawnpaw (cream-furred she-cat)

Toadfoot - dark brown tom

Crowfrost - black-and-white tom

Apprentice, Olivepaw (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Kinkfur - tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ratscar - brown tom with long scar across his back

Apprentice, Shrewpaw (gray she-cat with black feet)

Snaketail - dark brown tabby tom with striped tail

Apprentice, Scorchpaw (dark gray tom)

Whitewater - white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Apprentice, Redpaw (mottled brown and ginger tom)

Tawnypelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Flamewind- flame color tabby tom with green eye's **Is this Flametail? Why is he listed twice, and why isn't he a medicine cat?**

Tigerclaw-huge dark brown tabby tom with long claw's and amber eys **OMSC it's Tigerstar! No leader would ever use this name**

DawnFeather-cream tabby she cat (shes a different cant then the one in tC ok?) **Why would we confuse DawnSPARKLE with DawnFEATHER? They don't even look alike**

OlivePaw-bright brown she cat **Bright brown is definitely a color. Also, how is Olivepaw a warrior with an apprentice name?**

Queens:

Snowbird - pure white she-cat **Are there any kits?**

Elders:

Cedarheart - dark gray tom

Tallpoppy - long-legged light brown she-cat

 **Ok, this part is definitely copy and pasted:**

WindClan

Leader: Onestar - brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot - gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Barkface - short-tailed brown tom

Apprentice, Kestrelpaw (mottled gray tom)

Warriors:

Tornear - tabby tom

Crowfeather - dark gray tom

Owlwhisker - light brown tabby tom

Whitetail - small white she-cat

Nightcloud - black she-cat

Gorsetail - very pale gray-and-white cat with blue eyes **Tom or she-cat? The world may never know**

Weaselfur - ginger tom with white paws

Harespring - brown-and-white tom

Leaftail - dark tabby tom, amber eyes

Apprentice, Thistlepaw (long-haired white tom) **This cat is never mentioned again**

Dewspots - spotted gray she-cat

Apprentice, Sedgepaw (light brown tabby she-cat)

Willowclaw - gray she-cat

Apprentice, Swallowpaw (dark gray she-cat)

Antpelt - brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot - gray tom with two dark paws

Apprentice, Sunpaw (tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead) **Is she another Starkit? Is her mark shaped like the sun?**

Heathertail - light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Breezepelt - black tom with amber eyes

Elders:

Morningflower - very old tortoiseshell queen **If she's an elder, I think we know she's old**

Webfoot - dark gray tabby tom

RiverClan

Leader: Leopardstar - unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Deputy: Mistyfoot - gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Mothwing - dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice, Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat)

Warriors:

Blackclaw - smoky-black tom

Voletooth - small brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Minnowpaw (dark gray she-cat)

Reedwhisker - black tom

Mosspelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Pebblepaw (mottled gray tom)

Beechfur - light brown tom

Rippletail - dark gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Mallowpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Graymist - pale gray tabby **she-cat or tom?**

Dawnflower - pale gray she-cat

Dapplenose - mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail - ginger-and-white tom

Mintfur - light gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Nettlepaw (dark brown tabby tom) **This cat is never mentioned again**

Otterheart - dark brown she-cat

Apprentice, Sneezepaw (gray-and-white tom) **This is easily the best name**

Pinefur - very short-haired tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Robinpaw (tortoiseshell-and-white tom)

Rainstorm - mottled gray-blue tom

Duskfur - brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Copperpaw (dark ginger she-cat) **This better mean the color copper**

Queens:

Icewing - white cat with green eyes, mother of Beetlekit, Pricklekit, Petalkit, and Grasskit **She actually has blue eyes**

Elders:

Heavystep - thickset tabby tom **I love Heavystep, just because he died 3 times**

Swallowtail - dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream - gray tom

 **Yep, Copy and Paste was definitely used.**


	2. BlueStar is Predictable

**Sorry that this chapter is so short! I might put up another one to make up for it. Also, thanks to Guest (Dewmist) and Guest (PepperWho) for the nice reviews!**

Chpater oen prouloge **When the first words in the story are misspelled, you know you're in for a heck of a ride**

The cats gathered around a pool. They all looked into it eagerly. A dark shape appeared on the surface. A blue she cat looked up. Her eyes were bright. **I hope this choppy sentence structure doesn't last. And who's this blue cat? Probably Bluestar *rings cliche bell***

"There is a prophecy!" She said. "out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly." **This is such a predictable prophecy. And why did she have to make Hollyleaf evil?!**

"Its about StarKit!" A white tom said. **Who's this white tom: Whitestorm? Any of the billion white toms in StarClan?** "Shes going to save the forest," He looked at a gold tom **Lionheart?** by BlueStar. **Oh, it is Bluestar...Called it!** "she has powers nobody dreamed of." * **Mary-Sue alert*** Said the gold tom. "Should we tell JayFeather?" He asked. "Yes." Said BlueStar. "he needs to know."

She walked away from the pool to tell JayFeather about the prophcy. **...And the misspellings begin!**

did u like it? plz tell me in urm review! **I will, in urm review**


	3. Starkit Sees Some Drugs

**Next Chapter: Tell Me If You're Slowly Dying Inside**

Chapter to the rose of a Heroin **Ha! I knew it! The author was on drugs!**

ok jazzie-kun pleas dont get mad at me cause your not in it yet. You'l apear soon dont worry. **Jazzie-kun (Jazzpaw) sure plays a "fun" part later**

StarKit wock up and sunlit was in the branches. She closed her eyes againstill tired. Butter mom wouldn't let her sleep not today. **OMSC her mom is a dairy product**

"Sweety its time to get up" said Dawnsparkle; her eys shinning. "Today is important today." **Redundancy is also important redundantly**

"What is it Mom" said StarKit awake right away. **I thought she was barely keeping her eyes open?** Then the she cat rememembered what today was.

"Ohmigosh its my serimony today!' she squelled excercisedly. **I always squell and exercise when I'm happy!** Today was the day she was an apprentice!

She flicked outside not even waiting for her Mom. But her Mom cot up to her quick. **Whoa, the dairy product is a bed now!**

"Sweety you know the clans don't except cat slike use sometimes." She said. **I wonder why...oh, of course, because your birth broke the medicine cat code and the warrior code**

StarKit glared. She didn't lake beig told that. **I don't lake beig told stuff either.** Just because her Mom was a usedto be Shadowclan cat and her dad was jayFeather the medicine Cat didn"t mean she ws different! **Yes, little Mary Sue, yes it does**

"StarPaw **Woah that was a fast apprentice ceremony!** come here." Said FireStar from the leg. **Ooh, whose leg? Just a giant leg that appeared in camp one day?** He jumped down.

"StarKit it s tome for you to become an apentice: he said. "Your a strong brave cat and because of that I will mentor with you." ***rings cliche and Mary Sue bells***

Ever body gasped. StarKit did too. Se herd hear mother say "Wow!". **Sorry, Firestar, no one 'wowed' at your apprentice ceremony**

Firehert * **DOWNGRADE*** liked her shoulder. ***posts on Instagram* *gets infinite number of likes* Ooh, I'm gonna tell the leg Firestar's cheating on it.** He whispered in her ear "youll be the best their ever was StarPaw I know ti."

Surpised she walked away when they were done howling **yowling?** for her./ Then she went ofer to JayFeathern and DawnSparkle who were very prod. **I'm very prod, too**

"Daughetr where very happy but he have to say something said Jayfeather his chest puffed ouit. "You see there is this prophcy Starcaln gave me it said that out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly." **NO, WHY IS HOLLY EVIL?!**

StarPaw gasped. What does it mean? **Oh, I wonder….**

lol I update fast dont i. REVEIW or ill hit over the head with a frying pan! **Oh, I believe this is Rapunzel's job** XDD jk


	4. Starkit is a Good Fighter!

**Tell me if your brains have died yet**

Chapter three the Battle 4 the caln **I'll fight for the caln too**

thx jazzie-kun 4 th good review! and stop flmaing the stroy!1 i bet u cant right such a good story!1!1 **I'm sure I can't right one, but I think I can write one!1!1!1 (did I do the exclamations right?)**

StarPaw walkd over too the appentice's den. Insid she saw her sister's FlamePaw and lakePaw and hr frend JazzPaw (a.n: jazzie-kin ur my bff!) waz slepping on the mos. **Ugh, run-on sentence…((I'm thinking about revising this so it's actually readable; what do you guys think?))**

"JazzPaw get up." She cried. **Why is she crying? Is Jazzpaw dead?** JazzPaw opend her brlliaint blu eyes and looked at hr.

"Do yo want 2 go on pattrol wit me?" she asked. **Starkit, you're not the deputy. You can't just take another apprentice out on patrol**

"Sure!" Said JazzPaw getten up from the moss. They leavt and went two the entrnse too camp. **Can there please be a sentence with correct spelling? Please, just one?**

But then, a cat came in thru the entrnce! It was BlackStar!1!11 **Stop with these exclamation points already**

"Shadowclan are attaking!" She yelled. **What? It's one cat. Starkit probably destroyed a treaty with ShadowClan.** All the cats came out from there dens. She jumped on a cat and clawd him and he ran of. **An apprentice for one day clawed a cat and beats him. *Mary-Sue alert***

"Good job StarPaw!" FireStar called, "The last cat i new that culd fiht lik that was SandStrom. ' **Was'? Is she dead?** Your a good fihter!"

StarPaw was happy. She wus a good fihgter! Maybey this was wat the prophcy meant. **Even though the prophecy said nothing about fighting**

thnkx and ples no more flams **I would never flam, maybe flame, but never flam**


	5. Starkit Breaks the Warrior Code

**Silverkitty16: Wow, thanks! I'll try to update as often as I can! ;)**

 **Dewmist: Thanks! Your name is cool, too!**

 **PepperWho: Thanks! I always try to see the good side of stuff, no matter how tiny that may be XD**

Chapter Three The Traning Under The Star **I tran at night too**

OMGOSH GUkys im so sorry but SOMEONE glares at rainy days FLAMED ME AND I GOT REALLY HURT. OKKAY IF you dont LIKE thestor y you dont have to readit u know. **Yes, we do. You have to have constructive criticism to become a better writer.**

Chapter Three The Traning Under The Stars **Woah, this must be important to say it twice**

Shadowclan run from the camp. StarPaw smiled. Shed one! Noone cod hurt her family now . **Um, sorry, but I think the other Clans "cod"**

StarPaw!" said FireStar. "Its time we train!" I want to show you how to fight!" **Oh, sorry, but Mary Sue already knows, with not one bit of training**

"Ok." Sad StarPaw happl;y. **How could she be sad and happy?** "but yo just saw I culd fight, write?" "Well, ya." said FireStar. "But I wnted tol see if that was all you new."

"Ok." They went to the frost **forest? Icy place?** togather and the other cats cleaned jp the bodies. **Bodies?! I thought there was one cat?!** "Ok StarPaw" said Firestar one they got their. "We'll start with how to dog." **C'mon everyone, let's do the dog!**

"Cmon thas too easy!" yelled StarPaw. Shed just beat BlackStar she was ready for anything! **Did she really beat Blackstar? Or maybe he was so surprised that a six-moon old apprentice could fight that he let himself be beaten?**

"ok Ok" mewled **Is he a kit?** FiresTar, lets learn how to claw an oponit.

"Ya." Yowled Starkit. **DOWNGRADE** She jumped at FireStar not Giving hiM time to attakc. "She hit his side he didn't move he was to surprise.d she clawed him and he started bledding. **That's not cool, Mary Sue** "wow StarPaw" he said ".Your doing awesome." "Really?" **No, Firestar's just going into shock from the blood loss** gaped StarPaw. She didn't think she was doing that god was she relly special like the porphesy meowed? **Prophecies speak, not meow**

"Yes StarPaw." Snarled Firestar. **Woah, why so mad?** "I couldnteven get away in fast enough. Only scourg was did that before.," **PLEASE DON'T BRING SCOURGE INTO THIS**

"OMGOSH **OMSC** REALLY?" asked StarPaw. Scourg?1? THE SCOURG? She dherad so muchj about him he was really evil and killed alot of cats. "I'M LIKE SCOURG? "I didnt mean it like that" FirePaw **Woah, huge downgrade** sad fastly. "I ment you wer a good fighter. Its really cool." At that minute he thought to himself 'Starpaws so kawaii **You will learn to despise this word with every fiber in your being** look at her eys and her fur. **Oh, so kawaii means horrifying**

"Oh ok thanks." They trained floor awhile later StarPaw beat FireStar 8 times **Are you sure he didn't let you win because he's in love with you?** once she let him win to make him fel bettar and b y the last one she was alittle tired.

"Hey FireStar can we hunt now." Said StarPaw. "im kinda hungry." **You're breaking the warrior code already, Mary Sue**

"Oh we'll if you want." Firestar was disappointed he and; starPaw had been having so much fun. So they went huntng, StarPaw messed up a couple times but FireStar said it was okaysince it was only her second time (she'd had her first time when she was a littlekit and she and FireStar had snuck out together that's why he chose her as his apprentice_. **Ok, so she and Firestar were best friends from the start now? Seriously?**

Later that night StarPaw locked up at the stars. She and Firestar had'd so much fun this day. Theyd brung back enough food for the hole clan. **HoleClan? Woah, SkyClan got replaced fast**

Locking upn at the stars she turned to her best friend, JazzPaw, and said, "Do you think well ever be up there." **No,, you'll haunt our nightmares in the Dark Forest**

"Ya totally." Said JazzPaww. "I mean youll be l,eader and I'll be depudy one day well have too!" **Predictable storyline...check!**

"Ya." Said StarPaw smiling she loved JazzPaw NOT IN THAT WAY U SICKOS!) **One, no one thought that until you said it, and two, seriously? You're going to go there?!** they were best friends. She loked up at the stars again and smiled and fell asleep wit the Starcaln voices whisper in her head. **I knew it! Starkit's insane!**

REVIEW R MY LIFE

(lol u like it Jazzy I mead you as kawai as I could( **Why? Why is this part here?**


	6. GayStipe and FireHart Need a New Mate

**Dewmist (Guest): OMSC I'm laughing so hard XD**

 **Pineflower (Guest): IKR! It has to be a trollfic, but I think xdarkrosesx actually wrote it for real DX**

Chapter For StarPaws decids **Ok, Mary Sue, let's see your decids**

flamrs ur all satanits!11 anyon who dosent like the stro is a staneist cause StarGIPaw has such a strng conecton with sTarcaln and thats why you dot like it, its cause u do ntlik JEZUS! **Ok, this is a recurring theme in the author's note. This story only gets more and more offensive from here. Just a warning.**

"StarPaw wok up its tim 4 parole." **She's in jail? No, lock her up forever!**

StarPaw opnd hr brite reinbow eys and locked arund. **Wait, I thought her eyes were molting orange?**

"Omigosh **OMSC stop saying gosh** who wus tha!1!1"Sshe yellow. **I thought she was purple and gray and blue.**

"Its me GrayStipe" GrayStrip wisperd in her er. StarPaw gottedup. **I gottedup this morning too**

"Omigosh **OMSC** Graystip what do u want!1 she yelped GrayStrpe locked at hr. "Wll u be my mat" hE ESked. **Graybae needs a yoga mat**

"OMigosh **OMSC** grayStripe thats so nic!" StarKit **DOWNGRADE** scremed. "but FireStar alredy esked me." **Woah, wait, what? When?! Also, he's Mary Sue's great-grandfather.**

"wel then hes jst an idot." **Woah Graystripe, don't talk trash about your BFF**

"StarPaw wok up its tim 4 parole." **NO WHY IS IT REPEATING**

StarPaw opnd hr brite reinbow eys and locked arund. **NO**

"Omigosh who wus tha!1!1"Sshe yellow. **STOP**

"Its me GrayStipe" GrayStrip wisperd in her er. StarPaw gottedup. **WHY**

"Omigosh Graystip what do u want!1 she yelped GrayStrpe locked at hr. "Wll u be my mat" hE ESked. **NO**

"OMigosh grayStripe thats so nic!" StarKit scremed. "but FireStar alredy esked me." **STOP**

"wel then hes jst an idot." **WHY**

y do u say tha?" yellED STARPaw GayStrip **Gaystrip is me** locked at hr meanly. "i dont lik him" sqeakd GrayStripe he locked arund fastly. "hes a mean cat!

"OMIGOSH **OMSC** U MEAN LIKE SCOURG?" STARPAW SHOCKED. **Why is she so obsessed with Scourge?**

"No ur much prtter then sourg" **What is even happening?** said Graystripe he licked her on the head I want u to be my mat." he yeleled.

"Well mabey. but what would FireStar say?" she wispereed. GrayStripe locked around agan. "I dont think he wuld mind." said GraStri;e **You guys both have mates and Firestar's her great-grandfather...think again**

"OMIGOSH **OMSC** SUR THAN!" StarPaww yelleded happly.

"Wat ar uo ta;kin abut" said FireHert **DOWNGRADE** he was walkin up. He locked angrily.

"oh uhhhh nuthin FireStar go back to sleep!" mwled StarPaw hoppin he would leaf so she culd be alon with grayStripe. **Wow that was a quick rejection.**

"Yah FireStra theres nithing to wory about!" cherrid GrayStrpe but Firestar didn't leave insted he said i thought I herd you asking her to be our mate." **No Firestar, clean out your ears, he clearly said 'mat'**

"oh uh yeh. yELLED STARPaw but he didn;t leaf instead he jumped on GrayStripe!1!11 **Woag Firestar, chill out**

"I Want to be wit her!" said FireHart **DOWNGRADE** attakin GraySriep.

"No I do!" shouted. **Shouted who? Graystripe? Scourge?**

"guysys stop fihting you can BOTH be my mats! StarPaw wispered apply like seCert." **If it's a secret, why would both of them know?**

"No we can;t do that their can only be 1!11 Howled Firestar. "Otterwies youll chet on us." **At least one of them has common sense**

"So StarGleam, **wow, you just spoiled her warrior name** who will u pik?" giggled GayStipe. **Nvm, GayStipe is me now**


	7. Don't Mole Straep StarPw, BlakStar

**A/N: Accidental cussing ahead. You have been warned**

Chapter Five Untidles **Untidles are my favorites!**

UR OLL JUST SAINTS **Why thank you!** y cant u just except jEsuss it wold mae ur life so much mor engoyable u would never haf to worr/ again **...**

StarPaw sad "I..i….." she was so foncusded! Thes to cats hard asked her to b there mates an wht was she supops to do? They we beoth handsome and althing, but bot had matss! Nhd she luvved them both! FirstAr wus so kind and he oviusly likked her allot. GayStirpe was so funny and col. **I can't even understand this.**

"!" said StarPaw ass ***dies laughing*** she ruan in to the forest. It wus to muck# she culdnt choss! **#sheculdntchoss**

She run and ran and run til ur paws her hurtinged. Hen she rrellized she corsed the broader. Oih no she thugh Shadowclan will get me. "wut are you ding here?" sd BalkStar s he waked up. **Shred her! Shred her!**

"I'm sorry!" mewoed StarKit **DOWNGRADE** I didn't men too!'

That's ok" sed blackStar. "no wons perfeck.""no that's not true." Said StarPaw, **I, Mary Sue, am!** offed. "StarClan is.""Waht do you mena?" wemed BlackStar.

"well the give us all this halpand stuff" said Starpaw. "without them we wold be lust." She said. **Being lust is the worst**

"I gess that's ter " balkcStar said, "besid I didn't relly mean that neway. **What?**

"o really why?" said starpaw. "becus yo are." **?**

'WHAT' YOWLED sTarpaw jumping away BlackkStarTried to nugle **nuzzle?** her. "WHAT ARE O TRIG TO DO MOLE STRAEP ME?1?" **I don't want to be mole straeped!**

"e—" BlakStar started too expaln, but, StarPw wass **She's a snake** to quick

"no" she Sid **Sid? Is that you?** "I don't doned another tom after me!" "I got enog porbelms arigt now anywy!

"but yor pahfect." Said Blackstar. "you betted me in badle you HAVE TO BE " **Did she though? I thought you let her**

"NO!" shitted ***falls over laughing*** SarPaw Again runnin into the forst. Ters ralled down her checks she was cyring. 'its too much" sahe though. "Starcalnb help me….!"


	8. JayPaw Loves Stick

**Dewmist: NOOOO! XD**

 **PerfectlyClearly: Thanks! And I just might take you up on that offer :)**

Chapter Six Desions, **I love making desions**

STUP GLAMING!11! IF YOU'R AN FLAM,E YOUR A STNITS AND WIL BUN IN HEIKL! **Is she even speaking English? Also, dude. Chill out.**

LASTEST TIEM ON STARKITS PROPEHY:; **Is this a TV show now?**

"NO!" shitted ***dies laughing*** SarPaw Again runnin into the forst. Ters ralled down her checks she was cyring. 'its too much" sahe though. "Starcalnb help me….!" **Can cats cry?**

Afert tat StrPaw walkde thru the frost. She wus so depresedded! Hu was seh sapost to pik?/?/ Then she saw JayFethre cumin thru the forst tords her. **I can't even understand this.**

"JayFeathr im soooo confusedd wat do i do she yelled their are three toms atref me! TREEE!"! **Tree? Where?**

i know" sed jayFethr he locked happy. "thats good four you it menzz that p[eo[le like uo. he told he smilling. **No that's not good. That means your apprentice daughter has men old enough to be her great grandfather (one is her great-grandfather) stalking her.**

"NO NUT I LUV ALL OF THEM" sed StarPaw back waling upst. "I DON'T KNO WHO TO [ICK!1!1" **Pick...none of them.**

"wel ten let me tel yo a stor.y said JayFeathern and he sat don. Onceu pon a tiem there were afew cats that I licked." **Licked? Did they taste good?**

"hu where they sad StarPaw snifing. **I am snifing too**

"theyre names were DawnSpark;e and... Stick/ saud JayFeather. **Why is the stick brought into this?**

"OMG **OMSC** STICK wispred StarPaw "YOU WHERE IN LUV WITH A STICK? She culdnt belief it. After al this tim she finds out that her fathe loved a sTICK. SHE GAPD IN SHOC. **I'm shoced too**

"Wat did you do? she esked thoug cuase she was crios. **She was crios, a Titan?**

Wel I culdn have kids with a stcik now culd i?" said JayPaw **DOWNGRADE** and he locked confuded. LIKE HE DIDN;T EVN KNO SHE WAS GNNA ASK THt qestn. **Seriously? Why is the stick involved?**

"sO YOU WENT WITH DAWNSPARKLE INSTD! YELLED STARpaw locking vry happi. "but that doesn;t help me what am I spost to do?/? **Spost? Go to school, Starpaw**

"Folo youre hart said Jayfeahr. "Who do yo want to be wit/" **FOLO. The new YOLO.**

Hmm StarPaw taught for a secund. FireStar!" she yelldd and then run of to tel him that she ;oved him **And she picks her great-grandfather.**

NO FLAMSE!1!12!1 **Too late :)**


	9. StarGlema Loves FireScar

Chapter Ate The Serimmony 1 **The chapter ate the serimmony? Oh no! How can we live without the serimmony?**

STOP REVOFIGN BAD! but than u JASZpAW for tehh godo revewis uve ben levving **Good reviews? Why...stop encouraging this madness**

StarPaw skided into de Camp. "FIRSTAR" SHE YOWLED "I ha to tel; uo somesting?" **I ha to tel too!**

"nut ow StarOaw" he sadi "yuve gut to become WARRIOR!' **Did Firestar get pinched or something? "StarOaw!"**

"MOGOSH **OMSC** REALLY creamed StarPaw. **CREAM! Yum**

YEAH SAID firestar "Youv been a war for onll 3.14 **Math skills** dayss butt u are the best apent ice in the cAlan. Ur perfect. ***rings the almost-forgotten Mary-Sue bell*** We ndd you to help dfeat BlackStar and ShadowclaN. And all teh other calns. Tehy are tyring 2 attack us were in the meddle of a warr. " **Ok, wait what? Why was this war against the other Clans not ever mentioned? It seems crucial.**

"omgosh **OMSC** WE ARE?" scremmed StarPal she sus so surpissed! **StarPal's your new best friend!**

"Ya DustPelt did **died?** while U were away in your walk Rivrclan attacked us." Said SandTrom. **Scantron?** **Scranton? Michael Scott's behind this! I knew it!** She locked sortaf sad she New FireStart **Quick! Firefox is loading!** lovved Stargleam. **Spoiler alert for her warrior name.** But it wass ok she newt wht wus best. **Seriously? Sandstorm, rip Starpaw to pieces.**

"OMGoht **OMSC** " sid StarPaw. "Quickk mack me a warrror!" **Mack me one, too!**

"Oak" said Firestar. He wlaked up to StarPaw. "aLL Cats Gather Round Who Are Older To Cach There One Prey!" **Gather 'round, y'all. It's time for a shindig!**

"Tday we are making a new Warrior." **What's tday? A new day of the week?**

The calnn GASPED! **WOAH! LE GASP!**

"SarkPaw! StarPaw!: shouted the clan. They all new infancy it was she whom was beng mad a warrior. **SarkPaw deserves everything coming her way**

Starpaw was so exited! She'd never bin so hap inner life! **I'm hap if this is over**

"StarPaw….." said FirePaw. He was simile like shed never sent him simle behfore. "Are you ready to become a Warrior in the Name of Starcaln?:" **Nope, but maybe in the name of StarClan**

"Yes!" she shock3d. **I'm shock3d too!**

"oak." Eh sad. "Then by the powers of Starclan, I gave you this narme. From now on, you will be none as StarPaw **So she's still an apprentice?** for your pel which sings like the starss and ur conectin 2 StarClann. We onner you'r bravvery and" " kindness." **Even her mate knows she's not really kind**

"SarkPaw! StarPaw!: shouted the clan. They **ate a bag of chips? Fought Scourge?**

StarGleam **Now she's a warrior?** girned. She wass a Warrior! At least!"

"FireScar **Ooh, who's this? Sounds cool.** ," she said, cuming over 2 him. "I wanna tell u somesing." They locked sirously at him.

"yeah wat is it?" he sad, hop shinning in his eayres. **I have hop shinning around me, am I ok?**

Dos he knew? StarGlema think. **StarGlema, don't get your hopes up!**

"Firestar…." She brethed. She cullednt she was actually dong this after so lung. **So lung? Where is it then?**

"I….." **want to destroy you. You're exiled. Bye!**

WINDCLAN ATTAK! Shioted a voise from obove the Camp. **Woah! It's coming from a bird! Hi, friendly bird!**

It was…. **Me, because I'm going to murder Stargleam!**

HOLYLEAF! **I think you mean Dovewing.**

I workd reall' herd on dis chapter n tired 2 spell good so plzz review NICE! **Sorry, too late!**

 **A/N: Review! Any brain cells still out there?**


	10. TIGGER AND HOLY- ATTACK

**Note: I'm back from a year-long (unannounced) hiatus lol. You should totally check out my new** _ **Steven Universe**_ **story if you're into that. It's really kinda interesting? Anyway, enough with my shameless self-promoting- on with the story!**

Chatter NEIN Teh Evil Tigger and holY **Tigger is evil?! Holy heck, I've been gone a while.**  
I SAID NO FLAMES! YOUR JUST JELOS YOUR GOING 2 HEL LJESS IS OYUR SAVER **In case you all forgot about this lovely part, if this offends you, I apologize in advance.**  
"Ohno its HolyLeaf!" yelled FireStra he ranned away. SandStrom wnet aftre him. **No, SandStrom, why would you wnet aftre him?**

StarGlaem locked up. HolyLeaf was stnding their and their was anodder chat with hr. **StarGlaem is locked up? It's about time tbh**

"OMIGOSH ITS TIGGERSTAR!" she hossed. "WHTA WIL WE DO!" **Yeah, whta wil we do now, when TIGGERSTAR is attacking us?!**

"we figt." saud Jayfeathre and he ran at HollyLeaf. StarGlema washed as HolyLefa locked at JayFather and kiled him with one shot. **Oh man, I totally forgot the entire plot of this story...Jayfeather's her father?!**

"YOU KILDED MY FTHER! she yelled and she attcked HolyLeaf. HollyPaw gut out of the way and StarPaw attaked TiggerSar. **Wait, never mind, he's her fther.**

"U killed TigerStra!" uelled FiresStar he locked happy. "You are speshil!" **We're all speshil!**

StarGleam was sooo happy, she didng notse as HollyLea grabbed Firestar and took him way. **Where did she take him? She took him way, obviously.**

"OH NO" yelled StarKit. "WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM! **StarGleam turns back into a kit because magic**

a cilf hunger1!111! see im a god riter i no what thta id thx f4r the good revweiws JzzPaw && everon else WHOSE NIT A FALMER **I'm nit a falmer, don't worry about that :)))**


End file.
